


Team Trickster's Revenge Business Cards

by CaMcPherson



Series: Team Tricksters Revenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cats, Crows, Dragons, Fanart, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaMcPherson/pseuds/CaMcPherson
Summary: Business cards for Team Trickster's Revenge."Have any fic needs a deus ex machina? Team Trickster's Revenge will be here to help! Providing Just Desserts since 2017! Any story, any day! Happily accepting more jobs for the résumé!"





	Team Trickster's Revenge Business Cards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/gifts), [Tricksters_girl1313](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricksters_girl1313/gifts), [Dragones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragones/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Purgatory Passion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193355) by [JWade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWade/pseuds/JWade). 



> The inspiration to create of these cards and the art work is all thanks to Dragones, Tricksters_girl1313 and CrowNoYami. We are a merry band of four who where brought together defending one of our favorite beloved 'fictional' character; Gabriel - the Archangel.  
> And a special thanks to Jcapasso916 - who is the wonderfully evil author who brought us all together!  
> Hope ya'll like 'em!

 


End file.
